Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines
Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines is the twenty-third episode of the first season. Plot It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor, and all the engines were working hard. Gordon was feeling very excited. "Morning Thomas, I look my best and you know why?" "Why?" "Because the Duke and Duchess are visiting, the Fat Controller will be choosing me as their special engine." "Pah!" huffed Thomas. After Gordon had been washed and polished, he rushed away to meet the visitors. But a signal diverted Gordon into a siding. He was very upset "I'm going to be late." he muttered. A huge engine rocketed by "Steaming pistons! Who's that?!" Gordon soon found out. When he arrived at the shed, the huge engine was humming quietly "Mmmm!" "Who are you?" "This is Spencer, he's the fastest engine in the world." "Huh!", but secretly Gordon was impressed "I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine, I take them everywhere!" "Quiet! They'll be a party with our guests at Maron station." "That's faraway over Gordon's Hill." said James. "You need to take on plenty of water." "I have plenty of water." wheeshed Spencer and he raced away. "I was only trying to be useful." grunted Gordon. Spencer shown the Duke and Duchess many beautiful places, but never stopped once to take on more water. Gordon and Thomas were collecting passengers, when Spencer raced through on his way to the party. "Don't forget the water!" "Who cares?" "He'll be in trouble soon." sighed Thomas. And Spencer was. He ran out of water on Gordon's Hill. "Why didn't I listen?" sighed Spencer. The Fat Controller soon heard the news "I'll send Gordon." When Gordon arrived, the stationmaster was waiting "You need to rescue Spencer. He's stuck on the hill." "Hurry, Gordon." said his driver. Gordon was looking forward to seeing Spencer. "Run out of water?" he teased "Yes!" snapped Spencer "I must have a leaky tank!" "Perhaps." smiled Gordon "But we better hurry. Everyone is waiting." Gordon switched to Spencer's line and was coupled up. They arrived at Ulfstead Castle just in time. Then they set off. "See..." said Gordon. "We're right on time!" Spencer was embarrassed. "What do you think of Spencer now?" whispered Thomas "Too much puff and not enough steam!" laughed James "That's a good one, James." laughed Stephen "Well done!" said the Fat Controller "You're the fastest engine on Sodor." "I know that." muttered Gordon. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Spencer * Stephen * The Fat Controller * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Geoffrey (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) Locations * The Fishing Village * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Sheds * Knapford * The Lighthouse * Three Tier Bridge * The Windmill * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth * The Fat Controller's Office * Maron * Suddery Castle (deleted scene) Home Media Releases * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete First Series Trivia * Stock footage from Big Strong Murdoch is used. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Spencer's official first appearance (although he appeared in Fishy Troubles before his introduction episode), this is also his only speaking role in the first season. ** The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's first appearances, as well as their only appearances in the first season. ** Stephen's first speaking role. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes